Evolution
by RanYan
Summary: Written as a contest entry on PokeFarm. Random title given to it. R&R.


**I wrote this for a contest on PokeFarm. I didn't win, but it was fun to write. It's kind of strange...**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, GAMEFREAK, and whoever the hell made it.  
**

* * *

Meowth was strolling through the silver forest, where the trees were made of ice and the ground was always covered in snow. She looked up to the sky, searching for the moon as she did every night. As soon as she saw it though, Meowth gasped. The moon, although still sparkling and beautiful, was a bright red in colour. Her eyes widened and she tensed her body. It seemed to be natural, yet still unnatural.

"What is happening? Why is the moon that I so love red?" Meowth called out around her. "Someone please tell me." As she said this, a bright light shone from above and something descended from the sky. Meowth jumped back in fright and started to shake.

"Do not fear me, young Pokémon, for I am the one who shall grant you your wish." The voice of the strange and shining being rang out in the quiet night.

"My wish? What do you mean?" Meowth called back up to the being. A laugh rang from the being.

"Is it not easy to understand? I mean the thing you have been hoping would happen for a long time." The being's light slowly faded to reveal a silver and red coloured Pokémon with a black jewel on its forehead and large wings on its back, or at least that is what Meowth thought. The being was actually a god. Not that Meowth knew that.

"…You know then." Meowth muttered. "My problem." She sighed and sat down on a snow covered tree trunk.

"I've been trying to evolve for at least a year now…And nothing is happening. Why? I just want to evolve." She closed her eyes, feeling the tears welling up behind them. The being let out a puff of air into the frigid night air. With gleaming golden eyes, the being raised its large, leathery wings out behind it. It opened its mouth and let out an ear shattering roar. Meowth put her paws over her ears because of the pain that went searing through her head from the roar.

"W-what's going on!" A voice yelled out from the icy trees. A Glaceon emerged from the brush as Meowth turned to look.

"Isis!" Meowth cried. "Why are you here?" Isis glanced up at the sky, as it was a kind of ritualistic thing all the inhabitants of the Ice Forest did. But when he looked up, he saw the being and then the red moon behind it.

"I…What is that?" Isis murmured questioningly. He looked over at Meowth and narrowed his eyes. Slowly advancing, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Is this your doing, Meowth? Have you gone and doomed us all for good this time?" Isis yelled at Meowth and she backed up, but not before glancing at the being. Noticing this, the being let out a dark chuckle and a jewel located on its head began to glow an eerie purple.

Isis gasped as the jewel began pulsing and sending out rays of dark light towards Meowth. It had her surrounded in a matter of seconds. Just as Isis had taken a step towards Meowth, the being shot down and shone brightly again. Isis closed his eyes tightly; the light was blinding him. It took a minute until he could safely open his eyes again and once he did, he saw immediately that something was amiss.

"Meowth?" Isis called out quietly. "W-where are you? Meowth? M-Meowth….MEOWTH!" The Glaceon screamed into the night air and fell to the ground, shaking and shivering.

"Isis! ISIS! NOOO!" Meowth was watching her friend collapse and yelled out to him. She felt the tears welling up behind her eyes again, but this time she let them fall. Meowth turned towards the being.

"You…What have you done!" Meowth roared. "Where did you take me?" The being moved back, a little surprised at Meowth's outburst of anger. The surprise only lasted for a second however.

"What's wrong, Meowth? I thought you wanted to evolve?" The being whispered into her ear, suddenly behind her. Meowth jumped and spun around again, only to find that the being wasn't there. A dark laugh alerted her to the being's location. She narrowed her eyes and flexed her paws. Just as the being came in her range, Meowth turned and lunged at it. Her claws were out for a powerful Scratch attack. The being let out a yell and pulled in its wings to shield itself. Becoming more confident about her attacks each time they hit, Meowth set her resolve and all of a sudden, she started to glow a bright white.

"Now tell me…." Meowth growled out slowly. "What does taking me from my friend and my home have to do with evolving me?" The being peeked out from behind its wings and breathed out its answer.

"But…you have evolved. Look at yourself, Meowth….Or should I say, Persian?" The being slowly hid back behind its wings again as Meowth looked at herself. Gasping, she realized the being was right. She had evolved into a graceful Persian. The tears from before welled up once again and spilled over. Meowth, now a known as Persian, slowly directed her gaze at the being.

"You….you did this…" Persian motioned around her. "To help me evolve into what I am now?" As she finished speaking, she motioned to herself. The being nodded after finally pulling its wings onto its back.

"T-thank you…." Persian cried. "...I think." The being sighed and the jewel on its forehead began glowing again.

"What are you doing?" Persian jumped.

"Taking you home…" The being seemed quite tired and Persian noted this, but said nothing. The pulsing light surrounded Persian and the being for a second time and suddenly the two reappeared in the Ice Forest where Isis was still lying on the ground and shaking. Persian immediately ran towards her friend and touched her shoulder.

"Isis? Are you okay?" Persian asked softly. Isis slowly looked up and started when he saw a supposed stranger there.

"Who are you?" Isis glared as he questioned Persian.

"I'm your friend. I'm Meowth. Or, I was." She replied. Isis' eyes widened as he stood up and he tackled Persian to the ground in a big hug.

"I thought you were gone…Thank god you're alright." Isis was crying now and Persian started to cry as well.

With a shuddering breath of air, the being disappeared in a glow of light from the jewel on its forehead. As it disappeared, the moon returned to its former colour.

"Hey..Meo—Persian?" Isis asked quietly.

"Yeah, Isis? What is it?" Persian questioned back.

"Whatever happened to that winged creature?" His eyes glistened with fresh tears. Persian looked to the sky.

"I don't know…But wherever they are, I hope they're okay." Persian murmured. She and Isis both sat together on the snow covered tree trunk that Persian had sat on only a short while before and gazed at the moon together for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So how was it? Review please~**


End file.
